Hate
by DAve and Bob
Summary: The war is over, yet not everyone has forgotten the crimes that have been committed, some let them fester, and even if they can't have their revenge on a grand scale, they will take what they can get. After all they know how much hate can do for you, how much it is to put that hate on someone else. People tell others about hate, and what it does and how it can ruin two people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate. I'll tell you how much I hate this girl I've never met, I snatched this girl up...Why? Because she was Fire Nation, I hate those people, they took everything from me, but yet I must pretend that I enjoy them, I must pretend I care about it. Put on a happy face because the war was over. That is what I have to do, pretend, pretend, pretend.

"How much I hate pretending!" I screamed, as I rattled the cage, I looked into it, as the ten year old girl that I chained to the wall didn't respond. I took her from somewhere, but I know for a fact that she was from the Fire Nation. I know, I know, I know, I know I know for a fact that she is fire nation so that is why...

I unlocked the door, the girl appeared to be unconscious, that needed to change, that needed to be altered as soon as possible. I walked into the cell and balled my fist, without a moments hesitation I shoved it into her stomach. She coughed something up, was it because she was so tiny that she coughed, either way she woke up, she woke up in absolute fear and hell...it was perfect.

"Gah." She let out a yelp, like a worthless dog, she cried and begged like an animal, like someone put a bag over her head before this and unveiled it. She started to say something I couldn't understand, so I smacked her. I didn't know why, but it was something that would bring me much joy, it was simply because I hated her because of where she was born.

"W-why." Ah, did she ask that? In this place under my home, she asked me why...I didn't know why, but I simply hit her again, I wanted to wail on her, I wanted to bring her as much pain as possible. I had to. Because it wasn't fair that she was able to live a happy life and mine was ruined, so even if this was the only person I ruin, if she was the only person I hate and give it all to her then it would be alright.

"Why! Do you want to know why?!" I snatched the girl's head as if pry her eyes open, they were black, just a regular dull black. I wanted her to see me, I wanted her to see into my eyes. "Let me tell you why, do you know how much I hate you? Do you know if every single part of my skin was carved to spell out hate, it would not even be a fraction of the contempt I fell for you! While you sat in your home, smiling going about your life, mine was ruined. RUINED, but that won't happen anymore, I won't forgive, even if everyone else lets go. I won't forgive..." Those final words I said with disdain as I let go of the terrified girl, as I slammed the gate shut. She started to cry, something I couldn't understand.

No matter I had pressing engagements topside, I'll would play with my new doll later. Right now appearance had to be put on. After all, I'm not heartless at all, I'm a nice young woman who wished to be courted. The only bad people are the people I think are bad, if I think like that then nothing is wrong with me. After how could there be, bad people should be punished, I know that ten year old girl is bad because she was born in a bad nation. Simple as that.

As I shut the basement floor, I noticed blood on my clothing, I didn't think I punched her that hard, I wasn't that physical strong myself. I was actually rather delicate and lady like in all my actions. Either way I couldn't go out like this. I walked into my room as I changed clothes, something casual would be nice. Even if I'm on a date, nothing would change. They were all boring and pointless people, always talking about the same thing over and over again. A never ending loop, loop,loop,loop "_A thousand years for us to develop a barbarian mind, another two thousand to boast about killing, we aren't evolving we are losing ourselves it our existence, let us loop, loop, loop."_

So I recount those thoughts as I finish dressing myself, I smile before looking at the small mirror, I must look beautiful, brilliant in every way possible. I am, I am...

* * *

Pain, my stomach feels like it's been crushed, my face felt like a needle was stuck into it. I'm probably hurt really bad, but I keep crying and screaming hoping someone would hear me. The cage does not change the black walls and the wooden floor does not change, I hang by my arms while my feet are chained to the ground.

I try to recount pointless things in my mind, something to get my mind off of everything, even something as simple as my name.

Suta is my name, as long as I remember that I should be okay, even if she punches me in the stomach and bashes my head, as long as I can still think I should be able to keep sane. As long as I remember that precious thing.

"Y-yeah..." My voice faltered, I wasn't sure if anyone was coming for me, but I shouldn't give up hope, someone will find me right? They have to find me, they will they will...

Hours, hours of hanging from rusted chains, it was impossible to tell what time it was, only the same unchanging room, over and over again. Why was I feeling this dread, nothing was going to happen anytime soon, but my arms feel like they were going to be torn off. Just at that moment drew closer, I heard a door close, as my heart shuttered.

The beautiful woman walked up to my cell once again, she was pretty, it was weird how someone that looked like her could do this to me. After all, most pretty people were suppose to be good...right? So why was this woman even doing this to me?

I didn't say a word as the woman unlocked the cell with one hand. She was hiding something behind the other one. "Sorry it took me so long, I had a cute date, but he was really boring, but the truth is. I'm much more excited for the time I'm going to spend with you..." Those words were haunting as she took out what seemed to be hooks. They were clean, so very clean as if they were cleaned not to long ago.

"I had to get new ones you know... the others were rusted so if I broke your skin with them you would have died a lot sooner. So this is alright, I'll save your nails until tomorrow, but for now..." She took the small hooks as she lined up next to my collar bone.

"No, No, No, NO!" That is what I screamed, even if it wasn't life threatening , I knew the pain was going to come, I hated pain I avoided the best that I could, but now this was unavoidable. As the sharp covered blades entered my skin, I screamed or was it some kind of cough, as the woman simply glared at me. The red liquid dripping from my body, it was such a small object, no large than a finger, but it caused me so much pain

"You know what, I have four more hooks, but, I'll make a deal. If you say you're sorry one hundred times, in forty seconds I won't put more than two into you, and every twenty seconds you don't reach said goal I'll put another in you as well. Or maybe I should take a nail?"

"I'm sorry." I said it without reason, anything to avoid more pain, so I said I was sorry for no reason at all.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

"Ah, that's enough, you were so fast, but..." Without hesitation the woman slammed another hook into my shoulder collar before tearing them both out. The gash the left was disgusting as the woman undid my chains and I fell to the floor.

"If I keep you hanging all day then you arms will go dead, think of it as my gift to you for apologizing, actually that's all I want to hear from you. Or maybe I'll take an eye next time or something, who knows." The woman exited the cell as she slammed the door on me, locking me in once again. I hold the area near my neck as blood slowly dripped out, no matter how much I dug into the wounds they would not stop bleed, the pain would not stop.

So I sat there, in my blood stained clothes, once again alone it a room that had nothing and would give nothing. How I hated this, how I hated this...

**Author notes**

**Okay character bio time**

Xue was an earth kingdom girl who family was killed in one of the raids when she was seven. She hated them from that moment forward, letting something like that fester leaving it unresolved. She is the kind of person that need to make an excuse for hurting others, because she herself could never hurt anyone out of spite. At least that is what she thinks.

Suta a ten year old fire nation girl that got separated from her parents. At the current moment she thinks they are dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Empty room**

"_Someone will get me," _There was only one person in the room though

"_Someone will rescue me, I know it..." _That was a lie though, no one was coming since it wouldn't make sense if they did.

The room was empty, all but me a single girl who simply continued to be trapped, staring at the wall where nothing would ever come. Despite my red stained clothing, despite even being here in the first place, I held on to the idea that someone, somewhere was looking, trying to find me.

"_Yeah, someone will make it here, as long as she doesn't kill me, someone will make it here," _So as long as she kept holding on to that worthless idea I couldn't fail.

However, I already failed, I failed when she got locked into such an empty room with no one else. So, the more I thought about those things, the more I realized the situation I was in.

_Don't think about those things, don't think about how horrid the situation is, don't..._

I wanted to cry, but she swallowed harshly. _"__If I cry, than there won't be any hope, if I cry..." __I_ would be admitting that there really isn't anything that she or anyone else could do.

I was simply in an empty room with no one else or with anything else.

I was simply unlucky, as I smiled and nodded at my date, I had no feeling of happiness or anger. Just someone who went through life feeling empty about a certain thing.

My drink remained untouched as she continued to stare, thinking about the things she would do to that girl, for no other reason other than her being born from the wrong nation. Just like her, I was unlucky, I was unlucky that my parents were killed and she was unlucky because I found her.

"Are you okay, Xue?" The man in front of me asked as I simply stared at him, wondering what to say, wondering if anything I would say would change anything if I talked about it...

"No, just thinking about all the work I have to do when I get home," He didn't deserve nothing, he was just someone that the war hadn't effect at all, so he didn't know anything about her feelings or why she did what she did. The only thing he knew was how to ask stupid question.

"Hey, if you need help with something I wouldn't mind lending a hand,"

"_Yes you would, someone like you who think the world is some kind of perfect place would, don't say something like that I want to vomit, stop talking..." _I lock my thoughts deep in my mind as a forced a smile.

"No, it's something personal...actually I think I have to go now." It was the afternoon, so I had to start with something maybe I'll write a little in my diary or maybe I'll make something to eat, maybe I'll play with my doll.

"So, you're leaving?" He asked me as I nodded as I leaned across the table and kissed his lips.

Disgusting, there was no emotion in the relationship, at least not on my end.

After that, we parted ways as I walked through the small town, wondering if there was anyone like me. _"Of course not, no one could understand me, they would never do it. They think that people can get away with hurting others and smile like nothing happened, I won't accept that."_

Even if I could only ruin one life, it would be an equal exchange. That is what fair and just was, in a way some could consider me a hero for doing this.

As I open the door and stair into my two floored home, my eyes shifted towards the stairs, I headed upward to my room. As I entered I shut the door behind me as I looked at my room, it was so bland and empty only a bed and a desk with a.

"_Maybe it's because it's like your heart." _Shut up, I don't need to question myself, I should believe in what I'm doing more than anyone else, it's to late anyway...

"_Do you even know why you are doing this anymore, it's all your fault." _Shut up, shut up, nothing is wrong with me nothing is wrong with me.

"_I know why you're doing this, it's because you want to feel something that you're not...powerful." _

"SHUT UP!" I screamed that to myself as I pushed those thoughts in the back of my head, there is a lot of room back there actually.

"I-if you are going to be like that, then I'm going to play with my doll," Who was I saying this to, not myself I'm not that crazy, I'm not crazy at all!

Those foot-steps, I heard them before.

"_Don't come down, don't come down," _I wished all that I could, I wished for that woman not to come down and hurt me. I knew that was pointless, it was an unavoidable fact that she was descending those stairs and she was going to harm her, there was no way to avoid it.

The woman seemed to be in a bad mood, she glared at me. She had a look that she was going to smash my skull in an instant.

"Hey rat," She didn't have the eerie charming voice like the first time, she didn't seem happy at all. The voice she had was harsh and vomit inducing, it was scary, really scary.

As she unlocked the door, I noticed she didn't have anything like a knife in her hand. She didn't even smile or talk as she snatched my hair and glared at me.

"Ah..." I wondered if she was going to punch me as she simply looked glared at me as she grabbed one of my arms with her free and. She forced my fist open as she pressed her thumb against my middle finger.

And she pushed and something broke, I didn't know how she broke it, but she bent my finger the wrong way.

"GAHA gahha!" A pressed my free hand against her as I try to push the woman away, but it was pointless as she pushed back another one of my fingers, I think it was my index finger.

"STOP IT, Stop screaming! Stop making me..." The woman in front of me was crying...I hated that, why was she crying when she was hurting me, I hated that I hated her.

Actually, I think I started to hate a lot of things.

**Author note**

**This isn't going to be a long story, somewhere between 5-10 chapters.**


End file.
